Dr Who Another Spyfall iteration
by doomofdestiny
Summary: Another version of that scene at the end of Spyfall Part Deux


**Doctor Who not my property. My take on the scene between the Doctor and the Master after the Doctor's victory and the trip home in Spyfall part 2. Plus a few more old friends.**

The Doctor had returned her two new friends to their times and wiped their minds of ever meeting her; She had put in place the plan to save her fam. Incase it didn't go to plan, she recruited some old friends. Jack, Martha and Mickey quickly accepted her offer they were waiting in the TARDIS ready for the Doctor to summon when needed.

She walked into the hanger by herself seeing the Master holding his tissue compression eliminator aimed at Ryan and his Laser Screwdriver at Yaz who was helping Graham with an injured knee.

"So," The Doctor began," how was the 77 year wait? Must have annoyed you that you had to re-watch your failures again, Master."

The Master turned to face her, his face engulfed in craziness. He pocketed his eliminator and face the woman," I love it when you call me by my name, Doctor. Not bad plan trying to have the Kasaavin drag me to their realm but, I foresaw you would something like that. This vortex manipulator was very useful."

"That's River's," The Doctor replied with anger," where did you get that?!"

The Master laughed manically," Off. Her. Corpse. Your wife couldn't do a thing. Oh and Doctor thank you for bring me my TARDIS. Gallifrey beckons."

He cackled and danced as he shot his screwdriver into Graham's shoulder and vortex jumped away while a de-materialising TARDIS could be heard.

The Doctor raced over to Graham and pulled out a weird tube looking device plunged it into his body, healing him.

"Thanks Doc,"Graham as he stood up as the Doctor looked annoyed," what's wrong?"

"Is Gallifrey your home?," Yaz asked.

"What just happened?," Ryan asked.

The Doctor looked at them and activated the sonic calling the TARDIS to them," I need to see."

She walked into the TARDIS with the others following her," If you join on this adventure, you will see me in a different light. I know I haven't told you all about me but, if you join me for this particular trip and I find out the Master was telling the truth."

"We are coming with you," Graham stated as he, Yaz and Ryan entered the TARDIS.

Her fam were surprised by seeing three new faces. The Doctor quickly explained that they were old friends. When Mickey asked where they were going and the Doctor replied Gallifrey.

"Doctor you said it burnt when you ended the war," Jack said.

"War? What war?," Ryan asked.

"The war between my race and the Daleks for the sake of creation," The Doctor stated without looking up beginning to pilot the TARDIS.

"Is there where your hatred for the Daleks?," Yaz asked.

"My hatred for those creatures goes further back then that wretched war," The Doctor spat unintentionally which surprised them all.

"How can Gallifrey survived?," Mickey asked as he stroked his beard," you said when we first met you, that you were the last of your kind."

"And I was for so many years," she replied looking at them," then with Clara I discovered the truth. A fissure in time allowed to team up with the Doctor that you three travelled with and the Warrior."

"Warrior?" Graham asked with a puzzled face.

"During the Time War I didn't go by the Doctor I was the Warrior," she replied in a dark tone," I was in a young man back then, three of us worked together to stop a Zygon invasion. The Warrior disapeared so the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors with Clara travelled in the heart of the Time war, I decided in both lifetimes to help him destroy Gallifrey. We were shown a projection of the war and changed our minds. I summoned my every single past incarnation and we saved Gallifrey by placing it in a pocket universe."

With that the Doctor twisted and turned various switches, buttons and levers in a sequence her friends had never seen before. The TARDIS shunted itself every so often, the trips they had to other planets only took a few minutes but for their current destination it seemed to take an hour.

The TARDIS stopped all over a sudden.

"We are here," The Doctor said," Gallifrey, my home word and the rest of the Time Lords."

The Doctor looked towards the door and snapped her fingers causing the doors to open as she walked outside. This surprised her friends as they didn't know she could that.

They were about to exit when they heard the Doctor repeating," Damn it!"

They ran outside to see the Doctor on the ground slamming her fists into the ground and then they saw why. The planet they were standing was burning, they could a mighty glass sphere shattered with the buildings inside set ablaze.

The six of them could not speak; They didn't know what words to say. They did have one thought in common, the Doctor was the Last of the Time Lords again.


End file.
